Flashes of Klaine
by Duke95123
Summary: Blaine is a photographer and Kurt is a rookie model... need i say more? oh and pretty much half of it is just klaine smut ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Blaine's first impression of Kurt Hummel was one of endearment and compassion for him. To most he would seem like an experienced model with the charisma flowing off him but as a photographer Blaine was trained to see the finer details. Like the way he kept glancing at his nails, that unseeing glance only focusing when scouring the room with awe filled eyes. Walking over with plans to comfort the newbie he stopped when Santana the makeup artist whisked him off.

The next time Blaine saw him was when they were on set and almost ready for the photo shoot. As Kurt stepped into Blaine's view his draw dropped. Kurt's long wavy hair was tipped with silver, partially covering his loose, transparent ice blue vest. His chest bare of everything else adorned by a large sapphire and diamond encrusted necklace similar to the headwear he was wearing. Baggy, blue, silk pants cutting off just above his bare feet. His blue eyes enhanced by the metallic grey and blue eye shadow; Kurt truly looked like an Ice Prince.

Taking a deep breath Blaine prepared himself for the photo shoot.

"Okay now Kurt I want you to act as if you're superior to everyone else and when you walk on the lake, make it look effortless… yes like that." As the photo shoot went it was clear that Kurt was naturally talented when it came to modelling. Unfortunately for Blaine whom had also realised this fact his mind went off into another direction about how 'talented' Kurt was in other aspects of life.

"Okay everyone good work ten minute break."

Confusion and shock went through the room; Blaine had never done that before. He believed in getting things done straightaway so instead of breaks everyone could go home earlier. Whilst everyone else was pondering on this fact Blaine was rushing towards the toilets in order to take care of a certain problem. Locking himself within a stall Blaine quickly pulled off his jeans and started palming himself through his boxers. Slipping his hand into his boxers he quickly imagined Kurt's lips wrapping around him rather than his hand. His hand glided quickly over his cock, which was now completely exposed. His imagination roamed wild as he got closer to the edge.

Kurt with his legs spread open one hand roughly jerking his own cock, the other fingering himself, preparing himself for Blaine.

Kurt, leaning against the stall door, his hands pulling his cheeks further exposing his hole for Blaine to use; his cheeks flushing in anticipation, with his eyes hungry for more.

Kurt pushing Blaine back against the floor as he rode him, moaning each time Blaine pushed into him. His eyes widening in shock as Blaine quickly flipped them over then becoming misted over as Blaine started to pummel into him. Pulling back until only the head was in, then thrusting back in drawing a pleasured moan from Kurt each time he hit his prostate. While Blaine's mouth busied itself with sucking and nipping at Kurt's chest finally settling on his nipple.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" Kurt's voice shattered his fantasy and stopped him from cumming. Mortification settled into Blaine as he seemed to finally take in his surroundings.

"Yea! I'm fine!" Blaine yelled as he struggled to pull on his jeans over his erection. Cursing at the fact it hadn't gone away Blaine stumbled forwards smashing his head against the door of the stall.

"Oh my god? Blaine are you alright?"

Groaning Blaine whom had slumped to the floor, rested his back against the toilet as he tipped his head backwards to try and stem the bleeding from his nose.

"Oh my god your nose! Oh… I am so sorry I didn't realise!" Kurt squeaked as he fled the toilets. At first Blaine was confused by Kurt's reaction until the throbbing in his groin area reminded.

"Blaine Anderson Junior, as part of a twenty four year old male it's perfectly normal for you to be horny. BUT REALLY EVEN NOW?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Blaine was leaving the bathroom stalls he was suddenly pulled into the janitors' closet.

"What th-Humph!" his exclamation was cut off by a pair of lips, more specifically by Kurts' lips. Once Blaine realised who it was he kissed back desperately. One hand pulling on Kurt's pants whilst the other pulled him in; breaking the kiss Blaine moved down, peppering Kurts' chest with kisses until he was facing his erection. Just like the rest of him, Kurts' cock was beautiful and at least eight inches long. Licking his lips Blaine was already imagining how he would taste.

"Hurry up!" Kurt whined, and with a feral grin Blaine deep throated Kurt, a feat only that he was able to perform thanks to his lack of gag reflex.

"Oh god Blaine! Stop I'm gonna…Fuck don't…OH GOD!" Giving Kurt three fingers to suck on, Blaine continued worshipping the heavy weight in his mouth, teasing the head, gently pushing against the slit. Once the fingers were thoroughly wet he slowly pushed one into Kurts' hole. With a wail Kurt came down Blaines' throat with Blaine eagerly drinking every drop. He continued to suck on the over sensitized cock, milking him of everything that was left.

"Delicious." Blaine said, his voice rough, while staring up at Kurt through his lashes. Despite what they had just done Kurt blushed, the red travelling down from his cheeks to his neck, then to the top of his chest. The chest that was covered in hickeys and they still had to finish the photo shoot.

"Fuck! What was I thinking come with me? Now!"

"What?"

"Kurt! Pull up your pants already! We have to find Santana!" as soon as the pants were up Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him towards the makeup rooms.

"Santana! Santana!"

"Calm down hobbit! What do you want?" she said, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

"Cover them!" he yelled thrusting Kurt into her.

"Cover what? Oh you dirty hobbit! Getting it on at work, no wonder you called for a break."

"Shut up Santana! Now cover up them up and I'm going to go back and adjust some of the things on set okay? And I want him ready in five minutes."

"Okay! Now get out and let. Me work. My magic. Hobbit or I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass."

"Calm down Santana! Now remember get him to me in five minutes." Blaine shouted as he rushed out the door.

"Oi hobbit! Don't forget to do up your zipper!" she smirked as his cussing echoed back to her. Turning back to Kurt, her face now solemn she started her interrogation.

"What's your full name? What do you want with hobbit? Are you trying to get better pictures by sleeping with him? If that's the case I'll cut you, I have razors in my hair."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I like Blaine. I started modelling after I saw a picture of him."

"Pft, as if I'd believe that, Blaine's a photographer not a model."

"He is! I have a picture of him in my wallet! Look!"

"Okay that sounded creepy but despite that, that has to be photo shopped."

"I swear it's not."

"Santana! Kurt! What's taking you so long?" That's when Blaine saw the photo; blood visibly drained from his face as he stared upon the picture of him in black and white, shirtless, laughing as there wasn't a care in the world.

"So…hobbit nice abs. But you do realise what this means? Our bet?"

"No…" he said with a shifty look on his face.

"Let me refresh your memory. If I ever found a picture of you modelling, you would model for my Britt's art class as a nude model."

"I have absolutely no recollection of that."

"Really? Well it's a good thing I have a recording of it on my phone."

**A/N Note: I want to thank all those who favourited my story, or reviewed, or favourited me. I plan to update every couple of days but I'm just one person with a limited amount of ideas, so if you think you have a good idea for a scene or anything feel free to tell me and I'll try to put it in. Also I apologise for the awkwardness of my grammar, tenses, and stuff since I usually write my stories in first person. Also here's the link to the picture I described. **

. /imgres?start=265&hl=en&biw=1920&bih=971&gbv=2&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=U5QyCXhKn0aHkM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=CaDnBQq3uCZdNM&imgurl= . /-jn9Gk3G22Dw/T1SKM1rtPdI/AAAAAAAAHwk/KUAvNpXNXik/s1600/darren%25252Bcriss%25252Bshirtless% &w=625&h=938&ei=csTiT4fTMcetiAfTrZmmDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1330&vpy=243&dur=1810&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=74&ty=143&sig=108521056487864287503&page=5&tbnh=138&tbnw=97&ndsp=67&ved=1t:429,r:96,s:265,i:94


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine knew he should never have made the bet; after all it would only be a manner of time before people found it. What confused Blaine though was the fact the picture was in Kurt's wallet.

"Kurt, where did you get the picture?" Blaine asked.

"Um, a friend of mine."

"Which friend, and what does he do for a living?"

Kurt answered with a low murmur; his eyes gazing at the floor, head drooped, hands fidgeting nervously behind his back. Blaine desperately wanted to hug Kurt with him looking so adorable.

"Kurt I didn't catch that." Santana said.

"I SAID MY FRIEND SEBASTIAN AND HE'S A GAY PORN DIRECTOR! OKAY?" Kurt yelled completely red in the face, embarrassment rolling off him at his friends occupation.

"Fantastic you can help me with the nude pics! Okay hobbit; don't forget tomorrow my apartment 4pm sharp!"

"Wait, what? I thought I was going to be a nude model for Brittany?"

"Change of plans. Oh and Kurt you better show up too."

"What? Why?" a surprised Kurt yelled. "I don't have anything to do with this bet."

"I need your expertise in this matter. After all I'm sure you've at least been to your friends' workplace and watched him work."

"Well…kinda."

"Exactly! My address is at 59/42 Lancashire St and I want you there at 3pm I need you to help set up."

Unable to keep silent about the plans for his future Blaine stepped in "Hey! Firstly you're not allowed to just change the bet like that, secondly I'm a professional photographer if you need help just ask me don't drag Kurt into this."

"Hobbit, unless you want me to tell Kurt about your 'experimental' phrase in college yes you will submit to the changes of our bet. Also you're a bit of a prude, as soon as you see the settings you'll bolt, so I doubt you'd be able to help me set up."

"Urgh! Fine! Kurt you come with me I want this photo shoot over with."

_NEXT DAY _

Blaine stared at the door with such intensity; anyone walking by would have thought they were arch enemies. As he mentally debated with himself whether or not he should go through with this, he didn't realise the door had already opened, until a manicured, Latino hand pulled him through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Okay hobbit, go into Brittany's studio and strip. Kurt's already in there."

Resigned to his fate Blaine walked into the studio, while shrugging out of his jacket. Only to be stopped in his tracks as all his blood rushed down south. In the middle of a king sized bed, with a mahogany bed head, covered in pure white pillows and satin sheets was Kurt. More specifically a naked Kurt with his hands tied above his head by a black ribbon, his mouth gagged by another.

"Hobbit! Why are you still dressed?"

"Santana! What is this! I thought Kurt was helping you set up…not…not…THIS!"

"Calm down. He agreed to this besides hurry up and get naked. I want my pictures!"

"Okay now I want something a bit more extreme." Santana said after several pictures together mostly of Blaine covering Kurt in hickeys and teasing him. She then got out of the drawers some lube, a condom, a 7 inch vibrator in the shape of a penis, and a cock ring. "Blaine I want you to put on Kurt the cock ring. Okay now lube up your fingers and press against Kurts' hole." Doing as she said Blaine circled his fingers around Kurts' pucker, gently pressing, teasing him. Staring at Kurt's face where his eyes had narrowed to slits, his face flushed, a slight sweat breaking through. As he stared he also listened to rapture at the keening noise Kurt made each time he slipped his finger in. Feeling generous Blaine pushed a second finger in, pressing both of them where he knew Kurt's prostate was; watching as he arched his back off the bed each time he pushed against that magic spot. After several minutes of this pleasurable torture Blaine felt Kurt's wall press down further on his figures, showing Blaine that Kurt had just had a dry orgasm.

"Santana? Are you there? I'm back because Lord Tubbington sold my keys to the classroom for drugs when I told him to hold them."Brittany said as she walked into their bedroom. Santana who had been touching herself since halfway through brightened at the prospect of her lover being home early. Setting the camera on a tripod she put in on record instead and quickly left to have her own fun.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Blaine asked huskily, his eyes darkening further at the sight of Kurt nodding. Blaine withdrew his fingers, while Kurt moaned at the loss. Grinning he grabbed the vibrator and applied a generous amount of lube to it. His hand moving up and down on it, as if it were real while Kurt stared at him, eager for what he knew was about to come. Once the vibrator was properly covered Blaine teased Kurts' puckered nub with it. Pushing against it but pulling away each time he saw it was about to slip in. Frustrated Kurt tried to push down his hips, attempting to get it to penetrate him.

"No Kurt, I'm the one in charge." Blaine said holding down Kurts' hips. Taking pity on Kurt, Blaine finally pushed the vibrator in, though not making it any easier for Kurt. Every time it went in an inch Blaine would pull it back, once it was three quarters in Blaine pulled it back till only the very tip of the head was inside Kurt. He then roughly shoved the entire length into Kurt, pulling yet another dry orgasm from him. As soon as Kurts' arched back hit the bed Blaine wrapped his lips around Kurts' angry red erection, hollowing his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could. Flicking the tip of his tongue on the underside of his cock, the area where the head of the cock met the rest. The pleasure coursed through Kurt, his legs pushing against the bed, trying to get Blaine to deep throat him. As Blaine let Kurt fuck his throat, one hand gently caressed his balls, stroking them, gently pulling while the other hand was manoeuvring the still vibrator. Once Blaine felt Kurts' balls seizing up trying to push out cum, he turned on the vibrator that was pressing up against Kurt's prostate. Kurt's eyes shot open, a wail escaped him as he was pushed into another dry orgasm half way through the first one.

"Pwease, Bwaine, twake it ophh!" Kurt pleaded through his gag. As Blaine came off Kurt's erection he noticed it was now a deep purple. First he removed the gag, then the ribbon tying his hands together. As soon as that was done Kurt pulled Blaine down and sat on top of him, his buttocks pressing against Blaines' cock, he then swiftly removed the cock ring and pressed Blaine's cock against his hole. Just as he was about to enter Blaine managed to ask, "What about the condom?"

"Screw it; I can't stand it anymo…OH GOD!" Kurt shouted as Blaine thrusted up into him. Blaine instinctively found the spot that made Kurt scream, and after several sharp thrusts into his prostate Kurt came, spilling himself over Blaine's chest. He then slumped against Blaines' chest, panting feeling his sticky cum between them. After a few moments of rest Blaine rolled over switching their positions, Blaine started up again at a punishing pace, while Kurt was in doggy position. Even though he had just came he could feel himself getting hard again, his hips started moving back. The pleasure rushing through his over sensitized body drained his strength, until he couldn't keep his upper body up, unable to do anything but shout incoherently, his fingers creasing the bed sheets. Kurt could feel himself about to come again; he was pushed over the edge when Blaines' hand started to jerk him off. With Kurt tightening around him Blaine let out a deep groan as he came deep inside of Kurt.

"HOLY FUCK! MY EYES!"

Shocked Blaine whipped his head back and saw his brother standing in the doorway.

**Wow that was a long chapter. Almost my two other chapters added together. Okay just wanted to say thanks to all those who favourited this story and me, or reviewed. Once again you have a certain scene in this story just tell me and I'll try to put it in. Now I really should do my English essay…**


	4. Chapter 4

"MY EYES! THEY BURN SOMEONE GET ME SOME BRAIN BLEACH. I JUST SAW MY BROTHER HAVING UNPROTECTED ANAL SEX!" Cooper screamed, whilst running through Santana's apartment.

"OH MY GOD COOPER SHUT UP!" Blaine screamed mortified, whilst Kurt snapped out of his post orgasm daze and scrambled for the sheets. Flinging himself towards the door, Blaine slammed it shut so that they could have some privacy as they got dressed.

"What is wrong with you? It's bad enough that you walked in on us BUT DID YOU HAVE TO ANNOUNCE IT TO THE WHOLE WORLD?" Blaine screamed, as he marched through the studio door back into the apartment. Only to be tackle hugged by Cooper, rubbing their cheeks together.

"My baby brother! You've become so dirty! What happened to my innocent little warbler who cared only of singing Katy Perry and watching Harry Potter? YOU CORRUPTED HIM!" He yelled, pointing at Kurt whom had just exited the studio.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked puzzled.

"My poor baby brother being corrupted by someone who's as sexy as a baby penguin."

"Cooper just shut up already! Kurt I'm so sorry about this, this pain in the ass is my brother." He said to a bright red Kurt, who seemed to be wishing the ground, would open up and swallow him whole. "Cooper apologise! I said apologise! Fine, I guess I'll just have to tell Rachel your new address; after all she has been pining for some private 'acting lessons'."

"You hate her just as much as I do, you wouldn't dare." Cooper said, yet at the same time eyeing Blaine suspiciously.

"Oh I don't hate her, I just dislike her. Besides I'm not the one she has a major crush on and keeps on insisting to be my wife." Tension filled the air.

"This is so not fair! You two kissed and all I did was say 'hi' why isn't she crazy over you?" Cooper whined.

"Because I'm not an actor who has been on an international commercial."

"Shut up. I hate it when you're right." He said stiffly then turned his attention to Kurt. "I'm sorry for blaming you for corrupting my brother. I should have known he was never innocent since he was born with horns on his head."

Cuffing him gently on his head Blaine said "Alright that's enough of the heartfelt apology. Now tell me why you're here?"

"Sigh mum and dad wants us for dinner tomorrow night. They say that they just want to see how we're going and to bring our partners." Groaning Blaine slumped onto a dark brown couch.

"Tell them I'm sick with the measles."

"Can't; you said that last time."

"Fine…how about pneumonia?"

"No."

"Mono?"

"NO! It's my turn to fake being sick you got out of it last time!"

"But…I'm your baby brother."

"Isn't that funny…only now am I your dear older brother, before I was just a pain in your ass. Nope, you were way of line, now you're way of time. You have to go to dinner, suffer with me. So who are you going to drag with you into hell?"

"Um…" turning towards Kurt with a soft blush on his face Blaine asked him "Kurt, I don't want to be just…friends with benefits sort of thing…so if you want to…will you come to meet my parents as my boyfriend?" A large smile lit up on Kurts' face.

"Of course!" he squealed. Pulling Blaine into a tight hug, only to feel another set of arms wrap around them.

"I'm so happy we'll be like the three musketeers!" Cooper cried, while glomping the newly formed couple.

"ALRIGHT WHOSE ASS DO I HAVE TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON?"

**Okay I made Cooper more crazy and he kinda has a brother complex, for those who don't understand the term 'glomp' it's just like a massive hug that squeezes all the air out of someone, generally a term in animes/mangas. At least that's my definition of one, since the definition is kinda broad but I can recognise a glomp on site. . Also next chapter is going to go back in time a bit, more like what Brittany and Santana were doing during the Klaine smut. By the way PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS for this story at least. **


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Santana saw Brittany a gleam entered her eyes, grabbing her by the shoulders she manuvered the two of them into their bedroom slamming the door behind her. Upon throwing Brittany onto their king sized bed Santana quickly stripped herself until all that was left was the long sleeved shirt under all the previous layers, which she slowly unbuttoned whilst smirking at Brittany whose sole attention was directed at her.

With all but one button undone Santana slowly walked towards the bed, kneeling on the edge she finally undid the last button, shrugging out of the shirt she crawled seductively towards Brittany. Once she was close enough she leaned down kissing up Brittanys' legs taking of her shoes and stocking, when she reached the edge of her skirt Santana changed her tactics. Pulling off the rest of Brittany's clothes; adding quick nips to her kisses.

After what seemed like eternity finally all barriers between the two bodies were removed, attaching herself to Brittany's arched neck Santana started on creating a huge hickey. While her hand wandered south, pinching her nipples, once reaching her moist mound her fingers teased her entrance. As entrancing as Brittanys' soft moans were Santana wanted more, she moved down Brittany's body then gently pried apart the legs that was blocking her. The way clear, Santana immediately went on the attack, her tongue flicking and circling Brittany's clit, three fingers thrusting harshly as deep into Brittany as she could.

Sensing Brittany's closeness to the edge from the tightened grip amongst her hair Santana increased the pace of her fingers, while sucking her clit her tongue pushed and teased it. With a loud moan Brittany came on Santanas' fingers. As Brittany laid there recovering Santana took out from their bedside drawer a peculiar toy. In the shape of a 'Y' with the top half represented by two 7 inch dildos the extension forming the handle.

Watching Brittanys' reaction, Santana quickly inserted one of the dildos into her moaning at the sensations that coursed through her body. Walking on her knees to get closer to Brittany caused it to rub her inner walls each time. Once she was close enough she hoisted Brittany's legs onto her shoulders. Guiding the other head with her hand she pushed the other dildo deep into Brittanys' over sensitized pussy.

Fully situated Santana started at a brutal pace, whilst Brittany hung on, her hands fisting the sheets under her. The head board of their bed ramming against the wall. Several moments later continuing at the same pace Santana leant down, pushing Brittany's legs further up as well as her lower back. Creating a new angle where the dildo entered furthermore, until there was no more space between their pussies. Their clits rubbing against the other coupled by the deep movements within them they both came.

After gaining back her breath Santana slowly removed the double headed dildo from the both of them, moaning at the feel of the movement against the walls of her pussy. Once it was out she quickly moved under the covers, dragging Brittany with her so that they could have their rest. Only she was unable to reach it due to the annoying screaming and arguing happening outside the door.

Still trying to maintain the calm that came post orgasm, Santana believed that she would be able to sleep through it. Soon. Hopefully. Hearing the light snores coming from her partner, Santana's irritation from the lack of sleep grew. After several more minutes of the muffled sobbing and shouting Santana finally got out of bed, threw on a night gown, and after carefully closing the door once she was outside to avoid waking Brittany screamed "ALRIGHT WHOSE ASS DO I HAVE TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON?"

A confused Kurt glanced at Santana, while Cooper just stood there openly staring at her going "Whaaaaa?"

"Coop! I…can't…breathe….AIR! I NEED….AIR!" Blaine blustered out his face turning a dark purple.

"Oh sorry." With the release of the vice grip around his neck Blaine fell to his knees, gasping for the much needed air.

"What's the…wrong…Santana?" Blaine wheezed.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I just had some amazing sex after a shitty day at work. So you know what I want? To sleep! Except your yapping won't let me hobbit!"

"Okay we're done anyways."

"Good!" she screamed before marching back into her room to rejoin with Brittany. A beep broke the awkward silence.

"'Blaine hurry back we have to redo a shoot, one of the interns SABOTAGED THE PHOTOS AND DELETED THEM?' what the hell? Isn't this shit only meant to happen in soap operas or dramas? Sorry Kurt I have to go but I'll call tonight as soon as I finish and I'll tell you the address for tomorrow night. See ya." He said rushing past Kurt with a kiss on the cheek.

**Sorry it took me so long to update I've mainly been procrastinating and stuff also thanks to the people who favourite me or my story, or alerted. You have no idea how happy it makes me also if you have nothing to do please follow me on tumblr, same name, cause I kinda only have two follower and I actually know them… also please review, ideas, criticism, all appreciated. Just flaming no though. **


End file.
